1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to scaling and gain control within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Some communication systems operate in a one-to-many configuration such that one communication device is connected to and services communication from multiple other devices. For example, in a cable-based system, a headend device may service a number of cable modems. When multiple cable modems are transmitting upstream to the headend device at the same time, a great deal of noise may be generated by them. For example, the headend device will receive multiple signals from the multiple cable modems that are transmitting and the combined effect of all of those received signals will elevate the noise floor from the perspective of the headend device.
The prior art does not provide an adequate means by which the deleterious effects of multiple transmitting devices may be reduced, mitigated, or eliminated. As the number of downstream devices served by a headend device in such a one-to-many configuration continues to increase, the problems associated with the simultaneous transmission from them continues to increase.